The Team, Destroyed
by Matteh
Summary: One day, the Teen Titans are eating supper. Evil attacks suddenly, and the next thing you know, no more Teen Titans. Will they get back together? Read to find out..


Teen Titans: The Great Separation

Me: Hey all! Welcome to my story. Please R&R. Enjoy

---

Chapter 1: A day for Pizza

Cy: Zzzzzzzz...

BANG BANG BANG!

Cy: Huh? Oh, hey Robin.

Robin: You've been sleeping in too much. Its 7:14. We need too eat supper. We're all waiting for you.

Cy: Oh, ya.. Sorry, I thought it was10:00.

Robin: It was. Now, hurry up. Get up. Let's Go!

-At the Pizza Restaurant

Waiter: Welcome to Pizza Pizza. May I take your orders?

BB: YES, ME! I'M SO HUNGRY I COULD EAT A HORSE. I'll have the double cheese, anchovie, pear, porc, beef, chicken, mushroom and pretzel, Extra-Large pizza with a coconut milkshake.

Cy: I'll take an extra-large pizza, with beef, porc, pepporoni, duck, liver, and lamb pizza. Yo, thanks..

Rae: I'll just have a cheese, medium pizza.

Star: ILL HAVE THE COMBO #6, BUT instead of cheese, may I have mustard please.

Waiter: Of course you may, madam. And for you, young man?

Robin: I'll take the lar-- CRASH

Chapter 2: The H.I.V.E are back.

Well, that wasa great chapter. They can eat, tonss of food. SO R&R again. thanks.

--

Robin: WOAH! Wha- wait. The H.I.V.E. Titans, Ready?

The all stood up and said: READY

Robin: Titans, GO!

Jynx, from the H.I.V.E grinned and said to the team: H.I.V.E! Attack Pattern Beytah.

Mammoth, from the H.I.V.E: With pleasure. (Cracking his knuckles)

Raven swooped down, and said: Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos! She picked up a bus and threw it at Jynx.

Jynx did a front flip and used her pink hex waves to destroy the bus. Her hexe waves also landed right in Raven's face, which made her crash into a building's wall.

Star: You won't hurt my friend LIKE THAT!

Her eyes turned bright green, and she shot so many starbolts and Jynx, that she missed. Mammoth caught them with his hands, somehow, and threw them at Cyborg, who was fighting Gizmo.

Cy: OW! MAN, STAR WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR! I'M IN YOUR TEAM!

Star: I Didn't do anything! Mammoth Fat-Head caughtthe starbolts and shot them at you.

Cy: That's not possib- AH! GET OUT OF EM YOU LITTLE TWERP!

Gizmo, from the H.I.V.E, was hacking his system: See you later, metal head.

Cy: WHA---

His eyes were gray now. His head was drooping.

Star: AHHHHHHHH! She shot starbolts at Mammoth, but nothing happened. She was about to punch him in the face when you could hear. EEK! and Syarfire fell to the ground. Jynx shot her at the back of her head.

Gizmo: 3 down, 2 to go.

(The Ground Shook)

Mammoth: WHY IS THE GROUND SHAKING?

He could hear footsteps, going, around 25 mph. Beast Boy was charging right at him! Mammoth turned around, and grabbed the rhino's horns. He then threw him, where Ravem was getting up.

Rae: What IN THE STINKING WORLD IS YOUR PROBLEM!

BB: I didn't-- AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I've had enough of your attitude, Miss Know It All.

Rae: IM NOT MISS KNOW IT ALL!

(They started complaining for a looonggggg time)

Robin Jumped and kicked at Jynx's face.

Jynx: You'll pay for that.

Chapter 3: Friends no more.

Well, in this chapter, you might cry, or laugh (if you would laugh, why are you reading this story?). There will be great sadness, but soon afterwards, there will be great hapiness, and great defeat. Enjoy!

--

Robin: Oh really..

He took out some blades and shot them at Jynx. But, her hex waves were too strong. She shot them, and they destroyed Robin's blades! She jumped in the air, and kicked him in the face.

Cyborg got up, and shot his laser blaster at Gizmo. He shot missiles and Cyborg, which made him fly and land on Robin.

CY: What are you doing here? SLEEPING ON THE GROUND! GET UP!

Robin: YOU -he was pointing at Cy- fell on ME! -he pointed at himself- SINCE WHEN WAS I SLEEPING, IF SOMEONE FELL ON ME!

Cy: Now you've gone too far, and he punched Robin, right in the face.

Robin: Oh my God. I'M IN YOUR TEAM! YOUR FIRED!

Cy: NO I AM NOT! I QUIT!

Cyborg stared at Robin angrily, and then left.

Robin, sighed. He looked around saying: Rae, Star, BB?

Only Robin was here, no one else. The Teen Titans, were definetly, separated. The H.I.V.E had just disappeared. Robin couldn't understand why everyone was mad at someone else. He then realized, what attack pattern beytah was. It wasn't to attack the flesh, it was, to attack the friendship.

Chapter 4: The gathering, and great defeat.

Well, the last chapter was quite short, but anyways. R&R. And, by the way, I forgot to explain this in the first chapter, this is my FIRST Story. Hope you guys like it! Andby the way, again, thsi is the last chapter, of this magnificent story.

--

Robin arrived at Titan Tower. It was deserted, no more Rae, Star, Cy or BB. NO more Teen Titans.

Robin sighed, as he looked around Titan Tower. He left to go to the Pizza Pizza. He forgot that the pizzas were there. He ran as fast as he could. He saw all of them, Raven, Beast Boy, Starfire, and Cyborg. They were eating their pizzas. Silently, NOT. They were laughing. THey stopped and looked at Robin. Then, they all smiled, except for Raven.

She just said: Welcome, Back.

Robin's face filled with happiness. He was glad that his friends had apoligized and that they forgave each other.

They all said at once really quickly: SORRY FOR EVERYTHING! AND I FORGIVE YOU! EAT!

They began eating fast, and soon it turned out the become a pizza eating contest. They ordered more and more pizzas, and 1 minute later, their stomachs were as big as 10 watermelons!

Robin: I have a great idea. SInce we're all full-

Star: No more eating, if you please. Our stomachs are full to the maximum we can eat.

Robin: No, I was not thinking about eating. I was thinking about kicking some evil butt. Do you all agree?

They all nodded.

Rae: Very well. Let's go.

BB: But, where will they be?

Cy: I have the greatest idea, where they are hiding.

He stood up, and the rest follow him. He jumped off the porch they were sitting on, and started running towards Titan Tower. Cyborg was right, the T, was not a T, but a H.

Robin: Ready? Titans GO!

They all shot up. -Star Carrying Cyborg and RObin was on BB, who was a pterodactyl.

CRASH. They broke the H, to become a T again.

Jynx: Oh, look who we have here. Good Good. I was waiting for my training. ATTACK PATTERN ZETA!

Mammoth and Gizmo, stood at the sides of Jynx. Jynx did a backflip, and shot a million hex waves at the Titans.

Raven used her telekenisis and made a sheild protecting the Titans.

Robin jumped in the air and chased afterJynx. Jynx gasped and ran towards the outdoors.

Raven and Starfire ganged up on Mammoth, while the other two were attacking Gizmo. Starfire shot starbolts and Mammoth, who tried to catch them, but he couldn't because Raven was throwing a sofa and a fridge at him. He fell the the ground.

Beast Boy turned into a gorilla and started to chase after Gizmo. Gizmo grinned and shot missiles at Beast Boy, but Cyborg was quick and strong enough to jump and destroy all of the missile by kicking and punching them. The gorilla punched Gizmo in the face, and picked him up and threw him in the air. Beast Boy turned quickly into a goat and pinched Gizmo's butt.

Gizmo shreiked and ran in circles in the room.

Cyborg laughed so hard, and laser shot him in the ear.

Back in the outdoors, Robin was fighting Jynx. She kept on shooting hex waves at Robin, but he kept on dogding them. He took out his rod, wand whipped her in the eye. He kicked her in the back and threw her in the lake.

Raven said "Azarath Metrion Zinthos" and threw Mammoth in the lake also.

Beast Boy turned into a bear, and with the help of Cyborg, threw him too in the lake.

The Teen Titans were back together, and their friendship, was back together, and recovered too.

--

Thanks for reading my story. Please review. Thanks much for reading my story again.


End file.
